


Our Journey Begins

by tenndevil



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Accident, Anniversary, Dates, Dating, Emotions, Fluff, Gay, Heart broken, Homosexual, Idols, LGBTQ, Love, MomoYuki - Freeform, Nagimitsu, Re:vale - Freeform, Yamaryuu, drunk, gakutenn, idolish7 - Freeform, ioriku, kiss, relationship, soft, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenndevil/pseuds/tenndevil
Summary: Tenn stared back at him blankly and rolled his eyes. “I said, I love you Yaotome Gaku. Are you deaf?” He replied, almost sarcastically.The room fell silent as Gaku just gawked at Tenn, processing his words.He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, he bit his lip and got on top of him, pinning Tenn to the bed. “Gaku?” Tenn whispered hoarsely. The blush on his face was super obvious now.Gaku smirked, looking down at him. “Shut it, will you?” And with that, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Tenn’s lips.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Nikaidou Yamato/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Yaotome Gaku/Kujo Tenn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Anniversary Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fdjskfjkds i decided to make this work a collection of little gakutenn stories and adventures,,, i'll be adding more chapters showing their journey together and the growth of their relationship as a couple!! reply with any ideas/scenarios- that'll help a lot~ thank u :) btw gaku and tenn are in love
> 
> -sammi

“Oi!! We’re back!!” 

Tenn glanced behind him, Mitsuki and Nagi were standing at the doorway with bags of takeout in their hands.

IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER AND RE:VALE were having a dinner party at TRIGGER’s dorm to celebrate TRIGGER’s anniversary! 

“Welcome back.” Sogo smiled, setting up the plates and utensils. 

“YAS~!” Nagi yelled, waving his arms in the air and swinging the bags of food. “OI!! NAGI!! Be careful!!” Mitsuki scolded, rushing over to Nagi’s side trying to calm him down. 

“Oh Mitsuki~ I got a little excited~” Nagi pouted, looking down. Mitsuki laughed and patted his back. “Aren’t we all?”

Yamato leaned over to Mitsuki and peered in the bag. “Did you get beer, Mitsu?” Mitsuki rolled his eyes and chuckled, shoving the bag at Yamato, forcing him backwards. “Yes, yes I did!! Don’t drink too much though!” Mitsuki warned, wagging a finger in front of his face. 

Ryuu smiled, putting his hand on Yamato’s shoulder. “He won’t, don’t worry.” 

“For sure. We don’t want things to get too out of hand. This is TRIGGER’s dorm after all.” Yuki chimed in, taking out the food from the bags and setting it on the table.

“Can we eat yet??? I’m hungry!!” Tamaki and Momo whined at the same time, clashing their utensils together. “Jinx!” They pointed at eachother and laughed.

Tenn smiled, shaking his head at their immaturity. Beside him, Gaku’s stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment as the whole room went silent- then erupted of laughter. “Shut it.” He grumbled. 

“I got some apple juice too.” Iori said, coming out of the kitchen with bottles of apple juice cradled in his arms. Mitsuki bounced over to his younger brother and took a few bottles out of his arms. “I’ll help you with these, Iorin!” 

Iori smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks, nii-san.” 

Once everyone was settled in at the table, Riku stood up and held his glass of apple juice in the air. “A toast for TRIGGER!” He announced. “Thank you for always supporting us! I’m glad we all became friends and we all look up to you guys! Happy anniversary!!” Everyone cheered and gulped down their drinks as Riku finished his mini speech and sat back down. 

“Let’s dig in!” Momo exclaimed, shoving sushi rolls in his mouth. Yuki nudged his arm. “You’re going to choke yourself.” He warned teasingly. 

Tenn swallowed his apple juice- or so he thought. He froze as he felt a very unfamiliar taste against his taste buds. Something bitter and just off. His eyebrows furrowed, looking carefully at his cup. His eyes widen as it finally dawns on to him.

He had accidently poured himself a glass of beer instead of apple juice like he had intended to. He bit his lip nervously. Although he was pretty much a grown man, he had a very low tolerance for alcohol. He got drunk VERY EASILY. 

He felt sweat forming on the back of his neck as he tightly gripped his pants underneath the table cloth. Everyone else was too busy chatting and eating to notice Tenn shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

As he felt his anxiety build up inside him not knowing what could happen to him in the next second, he stood up. All eyes landed on Tenn. “I-“ He started. “Excuse me.” He said as he left the table and made his way to the washroom.

“Tenn-nii-“ He heard Riku call after him but he had already shut the bathroom door.

Tenn stared at his reflection in the mirror, his worried expression reflecting back at him. What should he do? He could already feel his face warming up and turning a light shade of red. 

He shook his head and gripped the edge of the sink with both his hands. How could he have been so foolish and poured beer instead of apple juice?! Now he had to deal with the consequences. 

Tenn had only ever gotten drunk once in a lifetime. But that was a while ago… when Riku was rushed to the hospital after a very wild concert of fans constantly wanting encores. 

After receiving the news, Tenn blamed himself for not preventing Riku from standing on stage that day. He had known the concert was going to be chaotic, yet he didn’t stop him. The night Riku was rushed to the emergency room, he stayed at his dorm and just drank. One can after another. He didn’t stop until he was unconscious. 

Tenn remembered waking up on the couch the next morning in his pajamas with Gaku sitting next to him. “What happened?” He had asked. Gaku explained to Tenn how drunk he had gotten. How he was crying his eyes out and blabbering about all the feelings he had kept inside for so long. 

He knows he can’t get drunk again. He cannot let out his hidden feelings without knowing. Not when everyone was here. Tenn closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. It’ll be okay. But as soon as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and it felt like the whole room was spinning.

He leaned on the door for support and rubbed his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and his head was starting to hurt. There wasn’t much Tenn could do but to think of a quick solution. 

If he gathered up enough energy to make it to his bedroom without anyone noticing, he could just sleep it all away. Everyone will soon notice that he’s asleep but it’s not like they’ll try to wake him up.

Tenn reached for the doorknob and gripped it tightly. He did feel bad that he had to do this on Trigger’s anniversary celebration but there are no other options. He absolutely can’t let anyone know about the feelings that he’s kept locked up… his feelings for a certain someone. 

He took a deep breath as he turned the doorknob. His head throbbed as he opened the door. Tenn used all the strength he had left to take a step forward. Each step he took felt like hell, but he soon made it to the kitchen.

Everyone was done eating already. A drunk Yamato and Ryuu were singing karaoke with a still sober Gaku. “IKOU WAKE ME UP~” They sang with their arm around eachother. 

Nagi was giving Mitsuki a piggyback ride around the dorm. “I’M AN AIRPLANE! CHECK IT OUT NAGI! I’M FLYYIINNGG~!!!” Mitsuki yelled, clearly drunk as well. “Nii-san, don’t fall off!” Iori warned as Nagi zoomed around the dorm with Mitsuki on his back. “WHEEE~!! Oh MitsOOki, this is so much fun!” 

Momo and Yuki were drinking and playing card games on the couch with Sogo next to them, passed out and cuddling a wine bottle. “Yuki, you cheated!!” Momo whined, throwing another card in the pile and crossing his arms grumpily. “No I didn’t, I pulled an ace. You cheated.” Yuki countered, shoving his card in Momo’s face. 

Tamaki was sitting in the corner of the room, playing games on his phone. “Damn it!! My full combo! ARGHH!!” He muttered in frustration. 

Riku was clearing off the empty plates on the table while Iori was next to him, wiping the table clean. “Nanase-san, be careful with the glass plates.” He scolded as Riku almost dropped one. “I know, I know Iori, I’m not that clumsy!” He shot, pouting. 

Tenn’s forehead was throbbing like crazy as he took another step forward, trying to block out all the noise that was making his head go through hell. But Tenn honestly could not take it anymore. His legs gave weigh and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

“Tenn-nii??” Riku immediately noticed his older brother on the floor, looking unconscious. He rushed to his side and started to shake him. “Tenn-nii? Are you okay???” 

Iori appeared beside Riku and examined Tenn. “What happened?” He asked, confused and concerned at the same time. “Oi! What’s going on over there?!” Gaku called from the living room as he started to walk towards them. “Ahh come quick!! Something happened to Tenn-nii!!” Riku cried, still trying to shake Tenn awake. 

As soon as he spat out that last word, Gaku raced over to Tenn’s side, almost tripping over Iori. The others were too distracted and drunk to notice what was happening. “Tenn?? Oi, Tenn! Answer me!” He shouted, patting Tenn’s face gently. 

When he didn’t recieve a response, Gaku began to slap Tenn’s face a little harder. “Tenn!” He grumbled. “Wake up, brat! What’s going on?!”

Tenn groaned and rolled over to his side, facing away from Gaku. Riku’s eyes lit up. “Tenn-nii, you’re awake!” He exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder. But Tenn didn’t respond after that. Frustrated and worried at the same time, Gaku leaned over and sniffed him. “Why the hell do I smell beer?!” He asked, frowning.

Riku and Iori both leaned over and took a whiff. “He’s been drinking??” Iori questioned in shock. Riku gasped and turned to face Iori. “Tenn-nii has been drinking?!” 

Gaku shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. “That isn’t like him.. not at all. He only drinks when he’s really depressed but he’s been doing great lately. And it’s TRIGGER’s anniversary today, so why..?” Gaku went on and on, failing to put his scattered thoughts into words.

“Hngh… riku…” Tenn muttered from the floor. 

Riku jumped in surprise but quickly regained his posture and grabbed the older twin’s arm. “Tenn-nii! I’m here! Do you need something?” He asked eagerly. 

“Riku… I need to…” He groaned, not finishing his sentence. Gaku’s eyebrows furrowed together as patted Tenn’s cheek again. “Oh no..” He mumbled. If this was going to be like the last time Tenn got drunk, Riku will be hearing a lot of things about him that he would be better off not listening to. 

Gaku glanced over at Iori who seemed to be focused on helping Tenn. He continued staring until they locked eyes. Iori blushed slightly and gave Gaku a questioning look. He pointed at Riku and did a little brushing motion with his hand, signaling Iori to lead him away. 

Thankfully, Riku was too distracted by Tenn calling his name to notice the gestures those two were exchanging, and Iori seemed to understand what Gaku was trying to tell him. He cleared his throat. “Nanase-san.” Iori said. 

Riku spun around to face him. “Tenn-nii fell asleep again!” He cried. Iori put a hand on his shoulder. “Nanase-san, we still haven’t done the dishes yet.” 

Riku frowned and opened his mouth to say something but Gaku cut him off. “That’s right, you both should go. I can take care of Tenn. This has happened before, so don’t worry.” He explained in a convincing tone. Riku hesitated and looked at his unconscious brother lying on the floor next to him. 

Before he could even answer, Gaku stood up picked up Tenn from the ground- bridal style. “Trust me, Nanase.” He huffed as Iori and Riku stood up as well. 

“Let’s go do the dishes, Nanase-san” Iori insisted, putting both hands on his shoulders and pushing him towards the sink. “B-but Tenn-nii-!” Riku sputtered, looking back at Gaku holding Tenn in his arms. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll take good care of him. I promise.” Gaku replied, nodding them off. After Iori had successfully forced Riku to start scrubbing all the dishes clean, he carried Tenn to his bedroom. 

Gaku placed Tenn on his bed gently and sat next to him. Tenn groaned beside him and rolled over to his side, coming face to face with the side of Gaku’s thigh. “Hnghh… I’m a terrible brother…” There he goes again. Gaku sighed and brushed some hair off Tenn’s face. “Do you always have to start with that every time you get drunk?” He asked, half joking.

Tenn reached out and smacked his thigh. “Shut up! Tell Riku I’m sorry! I’m just worried about him!” He growled. “Ow, you didn’t have to slap me so hard!” Gaku countered, rubbing his thigh where he had gotten whacked. 

Tenn rolled around on the bed, whining non-stop. “It doesn’t matter anymore right, Gaku? Even though I left him when we were in middle school… it doesn’t matter now because we’re on good terms, right??!!” He rambled, clearly not thinking straight. 

Gaku sighed and patted Tenn’s head, running a hand through his hair. “You’re right, it doesn’t matter anymore… Nanase is okay. You’re okay.” He said. Gaku was trying his best to reassure Tenn and make him feel better even though he was bad at it. Yes, he may be drunk but he still is hurting, and Gaku hated to see Tenn hurt with every fiber of his being. 

Whimpering, Tenn buried his face into the side of Gaku’s thigh and gripped the bed sheets tightly with his curled fist. “I-I’m sorry…” He murmured in a squeaky and suffering tone. It sounded like he was trying so hard not to cry but the pain still manages to slip out of his throat. 

It felt like getting stabbed in the heart, witnessing Tenn in this state. Gaku would do anything to end Tenn’s suffering. Why hasn’t he let go of the past yet? Why is he still holding onto things that even his little brother has moved on from?

Gaku sighed, trying to let out the heaviness in his chest. He pries Tenn’s hand off the bedsheets and holds it in his own. Tenn’s heart warmed up, feeling the other man’s soft touch against his skin, securely holding on to his hand like he wasn’t planning to let go. 

Gaku began rubbing his thumb over Tenn’s knuckle in a slow, relaxing pattern. “Don’t be sorry. You’ve had to endure a lot..” He told him. 

It was true. Ever since Tenn chose to become an idol and to follow that path, he had to go through a lot of painful experiences. He had to take the responsibility of taking care of Riku pretty much since they were born and was expected to adapt in the idol industry at such a young age. 

Tenn didn’t respond, clinging on to Gaku’s hand like his life depended on it. He could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. There was nothing else he longed for in the world right now than to fully embrace Gaku Yaotome. 

The man he’s secretly been in love with for all these years.

When they first met, Gaku was a hotheaded jerk with the biggest ego Tenn has ever seen. He couldn’t stand him and would often have the temptation to rip his hair out. But as they started working together more and had to spend every single day with each other, Tenn realized that he wasn’t that bad.

Gaku could be a total jerk sometimes but he’s straight forward and understanding. He knows what he wants and wastes no time in getting at it. Even though they got on eachother’s nerves frequently, he is the only one that knows Tenn inside out- Gaku knew how to handle him in every single situation. 

He was madly in love. 

And it was with no other than Japan’s #1 most desirable man.

Tenn let out a short breath as he stared up at Gaku, looking him straight in the eye. Gaku stared back with an unamused expression but when he realized Tenn was planning to hold his gaze for god knows how long, he looked away, flustered. 

“What?” Tenn gargled, sitting up on the bed next to him. Gaku reached back and rubbed the back of his neck, still avoiding eye contact. “Nothing, it’s just.. you were staring at me for so long and.. ugh nevermind! Brat.” He grumbled. 

Tenn tilted his head slightly, giving him a curious look. “Hey, I have a question.” He said. Gaku finally turned to look at him. “Then ask.” Tenn looked down on his lap nervously before shyly looking back up at Gaku. He brushed his bangs out of his face and whispered, “Do you hate me?” 

Gaku blinked. This wasn’t the question he was expecting to be asked. He ran a hand through his hair and thought for a moment. “Tenn, I don’t hate you. I could never… hate you. Why would you think that?” 

There was a pause. “You call me a brat. And we fight a lot.” He simply pointed out. 

Gaku sighed deeply. “Despite the fact that we fight, I don’t hate you at all. You are a brat, but I love you for that.” His eyes widened as he said the last part. “W-wait…! I meant love as in like- I mean…! No wait that’s not what-!” Gaku spluttered, his face turning bright red as he panicked. “You know what, ignore everything I just said.” He muttered. 

Tenn was caught off guard by what Gaku was saying but he remained cool. He looked away, blushing and hoping it wasn’t that visible. 

“What if I don’t want to ignore it.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Gaku’s jaw dropped slightly and forced Tenn to look at him. “Are you still drunk?” He asked. Tenn didn’t answer. He himself was wondering the same thing. His head still felt a bit heavy and dizzy but other than that, he seemed to have more control of himself than before. 

“Gaku Yaotome loves me?” Tenn teased, ignoring his question. Gaku blushed and glared at him. “Jeez, will you drop it already? It slipped out by accident.” He spat. 

Tenn exhaled and flopped on his back, wrinkling the bedsheets. “I was going to say I love you back, what are you being so defensive about?” He said in a deadpan tone. Gaku’s head snapped toward him. “You what?!” He breathed, in disbelief. 

Tenn stared back at him blankly and rolled his eyes. “I said, I love you Yaotome Gaku. Are you deaf?” He replied, almost sarcastically. 

The room fell silent as Gaku just gawked at Tenn, processing his words.  
He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, he bit his lip and got on top of him, pinning Tenn to the bed. “Gaku?” Tenn whispered hoarsely. The blush on his face was super obvious now. 

Gaku smirked, looking down at him. “Shut it, will you?” And with that, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Tenn’s lips. It was a sweet, lingering kiss. Gaku pulled away after a few seconds to see him lying on the bed, blushing. Tenn’s dreamy gaze stared back up at him. 

Tenn reached up at poked his forehead. “Hey, go out with me. I want to be your boyfriend.” He confessed, with no hesitation. Gaku grinned, leaning down to peck his chin. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Our journey begins~


	2. SOBA DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku snickered, failing to hide his amusement. “Oi. Want to try some of my soba?” He asked out of the blue as he picked up some soba with his chopsticks. Tenn was caught by surprise and paused before nodding slowly. Gaku brought the chopsticks to his mouth. “Open up.” Tenn’s face turned a bright shade of red once he realized that Gaku was planning to feed him.
> 
> He opened his mouth unsurely and bit down on the noodles. “I can feed myself you know.” He informed in a stubborn tone as he chewed. Gaku chuckled, bringing the chopsticks back to his bowl. “I know, but I like watching you get all flustered.” He teased. Tenn stuck his tongue out at him playfully. Gaku laughed and returned the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh another chapter!! I hope you all enjoy this one. Happy belated birthday to the twins as well! <33  
> i need ideas for the next chapter (a scenario) so plspspldpslspls drop your ideas in the comments jdksafjak  
> Yeah that's all... enjoy..
> 
> -sammi

It has been a week since Tenn and Gaku had started dating, and everything was going pretty well so far. It took them about four days to announce their relationship to everyone. Everyone meaning Ryuu, IDOLiSH7 and Re:Vale. Ryuu was totally oblivious and didn’t see this coming but he was super supportive of it, he’s Ryuu after all. 

Momo and Yuki on the other hand, weren’t dazed at all. “Finally. What took you guys so long?” Yuki had said, smirking and shaking his head. “Right?? You’re both meant to be! Congratulations!! I’ll get you guys matching underwear with both of your faces printed on it, as a gift!” Momo added, winking and spinning around in circles. 

Gaku and Tenn had looked at each other with the same grossed out expression on their faces before turning back to Momo. “Please don’t.” They replied at the same time.

Everyone in IDOLiSH7 was shocked at the sudden news… except for Yamato, who somehow knew this was going to happen. Riku and Mitsuki especially had thousands of questions that Gaku hadn’t even thought about. But of course, Tenn had it all figured out already. He stood there answering every question while Gaku stood next to him like an idiot. 

They decided to wait a bit longer before breaking the news to their manager and president and are still debating if they should keep it a secret from the public. Tenn said that it was best to keep their relationship a secret because he believed it was important to separate your work life from your personal life. Besides, a lot of their fans would not like the fact that they’re both taken now and the last thing Tenn wanted was to disappoint them. 

However, Gaku believed that it was more important to stay true to yourself and to be honest no matter the circumstances. He wanted to tell the world that Tenn belonged to him, and only him. He knew it was risky and that they could receive a ton of backlash but he could care less about those fans who’ll stop supporting them after finding out. People who will continue to support them are what mattered most. 

Even so, they both decided to wait a little longer before announcing it to the public, IF they were going to announce it to the public. They were still new to this and needed time to settle into their new relationship.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Ahhh~ Good morning.” Gaku yawned, wandering into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes as he groggily sat down in the chair next to Tenn who was reading a magazine. “Good morning.” He greeted, not even looking up. Ryuu smiled from the counter, brewing tea. “Good morning sleepyhead.” He said, “Would you like some tea?”

“Yeah, thanks Ryuu.” Gaku croaked. His gazed traveled towards Tenn and then at Ryuu. “Say, how long have you both been awake for?” He asked. Tenn rolled his eyes beside him, his gaze still fixed on the magazine. “About an hour.” He answered dryly. Gaku frowned. “Oi Tenn, look at me when we talk.” He scoffed. 

Tenn looked up and glared at him. “I’m looking. Happy?” He hissed, and glanced back down almost immediately. Gaku’s brows furrowed. “What’s with your attitude, brat?” He argued. Ryuu laughed nervously and tried to resolve the argument as usual. “Both of you, calm down. There’s no need to fight, we all have those mornings right?” 

Tenn ignored the both of them and continued reading his magazine. “At least Ryuu pays attention to me.” Gaku grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair. Tenn rolled his eyes. “Well why don’t you date Ryuu then?”

“Maybe I should date Ryuu.” 

“Go ahead and ask him out. Go on.”

“G-guys please stop-“

“I will. Ryuu, wanna go out with me?”

“Gaku- No- I can’t-“

“Rejected. How lame.”

“Shut it, brat.”

“No thank you.”

Ryuu poured some tea in a cup and placed it in front of Gaku. “Okay you two, that’s enough. I’m going to make breakfast now. Do pancakes sound good?” He suggested, turning on the stove. “Yes. Thanks.” Tenn nodded, flipping to the next page. Gaku paused for a moment before speaking up. “Actually..” He started. 

The room went silent as Tenn and Ryuu waited for Gaku to finish his sentence. He nudged Tenn. “I was hoping we could maybe go out for breakfast… like a date… or something.” He finished. Tenn finally looked up from the magazine with a surprised expression spread across his face. He hesitated a little but agreed. “Sure.” He shrugged. Ryuu sighed with a smile. “I guess I’ll be alone for a while then.” 

Gaku stood up and punched Ryuu playfully on the arm. “Why don’t you invite Nikaido to do something with you?” He teased. Tenn’s ears perked up as he caught the blush on Ryuu’s face. He smirked. “Yamato, huh? Do you have something to tell us Ryuu?”

“W-what are you two talking about? W-we’re just friends!” He cried defensively, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. Gaku placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Tenn who was shaking his head. They both shared a devilish grin. “That’s what they all say.” Tenn commented. Gaku nodded in agreement. “You and Nikaido would be rather cute together.”

Ryuu squealed lightly, still hiding his face in his hands. “W-where is this coming from?” He questioned, not even wanting to know the answer. 

Tenn rolled his eyes once again. “The blush on your face.” He pointed out. Gaku chuckled and patted Ryuu’s back. “Let’s not give him a hard time now. And get ready for our breakfast date.” He spoke. Ryuu let out a sigh of relief and uncovered his face. “Where are we going?” Tenn asked, putting down his magazine and standing up.

“Soba shop.” Gaku answered right away. Tenn stared at him with a deadpan expression. “That’s not funny.” He fumed. “I’m being serious.” Gaku defended. Tenn turned to Ryuu with a frown. “Do I have permission to slap him?” He asked with dead seriousness. Ryuu chuckled, taking it as a joke. “Be my guest.” 

“Oi Ryuu! I thought you were on my side!” Gaku gasped. “Ow- Tenn! That hurt.” He complained once Tenn whacked his arm in a huff. He smirked with satisfaction. “I did that out of love.” He half lied. Gaku crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Your love is abusive.”

“So? It’s still love.”

“Then I don’t want it.”

“Oh? Don’t come complaining to me when you lack affection.”

“I was going to say, unless you kiss me and apologize.”

Tenn rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling a little. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss onto Gaku’s lips. “There, there darling. Forgive me for all the sins I have committed. I am deeply sorry, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Though I must say, slapping you was the right thing to do.” Tenn exaggerated sarcastically as he pulled away.

Gaku laughed, shaking his head. “You’re such a brat.” Ryuu watched them from the stove, blushing and looking away. “G-guys, I’m right here-!” He coughed. “Sorry. And Tenn, we are going to eat soba. You can’t stop me.” Gaku declared, heading over to the coat hanger and puts on a thin jacket. 

Tenn sighed. “Fine.” He grumbled, following behind him. He didn’t feel like arguing right now, so he’ll just have to make Gaku pay for their food later on. 

__________________________________________

When they finally arrived at the soba shop, they were surprised to see that the whole shop was empty. Not a single person in sight, except for the workers and them of course. “We’re the only ones here. Is the shop closed or something?” Tenn stated, looking around the room. 

A dark haired woman stepped out from the cashier and greeted them. “Good morning! I’ll be your waitress! We don’t usually have many customers in the morning you see, nobody ever decides on soba for breakfast… ahaha…” She explained, hugging her clipboard tightly. 

Tenn elbowed Gaku’s side. “See? You’re weird.” He teased with a roll of his eyes. Gaku ran a hand through his hair and smirked. “No, I’m unique.” He corrected. The waitress giggled and led them to a table next to a huge glass window. “Please have a seat, I’ll be back shortly for your order.” She said after placing two menus on the table. 

Gaku waited for the waitress to leave before pulling the chair out for Tenn to sit on. “After you.” He insisted jokingly, with a little bow. Tenn couldn’t help but smile at the gesture as he sat down. “My, my. Yaotome Gaku is a gentleman. We would’ve thought.” He joked, picking up the menu in front of him. Gaku sat down as well, pretending to fix his non-existent tie. He cleared his throat. “Chivalry is not dead.” He announced in a manly tone. 

Tenn bit back a laugh and facepalmed. “You’re so cheesy.” 

Gaku posed dramatically and gave his most handsome smile. “That’s why you love me.” 

They continued to chat and talk about what to order. Bickering over who has better taste and what not. They finally decided on a dish and waved the waitress over. After ordering their soba, they took a few photos together. Well more like, Gaku insisted on taking cute couple-ly selfies together in memory of their first date and so that they could show Ryuu.

“Now, face the window and pretend you’re gazing at something beautiful. It will add a natural look to your expression.” He ordered, holding up his phone. Tenn frowned. “What is this? A photoshoot?” He complained, not wanting to do it at all. Gaku stared at him without saying a word, still facing his phone at Tenn and dragging the silence. 

“Ugh. Fine. Fine!” Tenn groaned in defeat. He turned towards the window as he was instructed. He acted as if he was staring at something beautiful. A donut, perhaps. Tenn proceeded to pose as Gaku snapped photos from different angles, right when something caught Tenn’s eye.

“Hey, isn’t that Tsumugi?” He asked, pointing out the window, across the street where the convenience store was located. Gaku lowered his phone and looked out the window to where Tenn was pointing. It looked like Tsumugi was walking back to Takanshi Production’s building. “Yeah, I think it is.” He confirmed, squinting slightly.

Tenn looked away from the window to face Gaku and raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you have a crush on her?” 

Gaku gave him a look of confusion. “Huh? I did?” He questioned, genuinely puzzled. Tenn nodded, taking a sip of water. “It was obvious. At least TRY to hide it if you’re going to flirt with our rival’s manager every chance you get.” He teased, shaking his head disapprovingly. Gaku furrowed his eyebrows and frowned as if he was trying to dig out the memory from his head.

“I- I was not flirting with her!” He shot back as he crossed his arms. Tenn opened his mouth to respond but the waitress interrupted them with a tray of soba. She set the bowls down in front of them. “Enjoy! Let me know it you need anything else!” She said in a bubbly manner. Gaku and Tenn thanked her as she left with a wink. 

“As I was saying, you were totally flirting with her.” Tenn huffed, picking at his soba with his chopsticks before taking a bite. Gaku held up a finger, signaling to hold on a moment while he slurped his soba. He had downed almost half of his soba when he looked back up. He swallowed. “…Maybe I was flirting. But it wasn’t ‘cause I liked her.” 

Tenn took another small bite and gave him a weird look. “Then why would you flirt with her? I didn’t think you were the type of guy to play with someone’s feelings.” He questioned, finding it strange that Gaku would do such a thing since he was the most truthful person Tenn knew. 

Gaku shook his head as he took a few more big bites. He reached for a napkin and wiped his mouth with it. “You’ve got it all wrong, brat. I was trying to make you jealous.” He confessed, staring at Tenn hard to catch his reaction. Tenn paused and let out a short chuckle. “Seriously? I find that hard to believe.” He admitted, swirling his soba with his chopsticks. 

Gaku sighed and gave him a smile smile. “I’m dead serious.” 

Tenn bit his lips to prevent his smile from growing any bigger. “You could’ve just flirted with me.” He noted knowingly. Gaku’s mouth widened slightly as he placed a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. “As if I could even get within 5 feet of you and your sharp tongue!” He shot back with a smile. 

Tenn shook his head. “I didn’t have that sharp of a tongue.” He countered in his own defense. 

“Actually, you still do.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

“I hate you.” 

“I love you too.” Gaku grinned, very amused at Tenn’s reactions as he reached over to ruffle his hair. Tenn’s arms shot up right immediately to swat his hand away and smoothed his hair back down. He then turned away with a pout, an obvious blush forming on his cheeks. “Hmph.”

Gaku snickered, failing to hide his amusement. “Oi. Want to try some of my soba?” He asked out of the blue as he picked up some soba with his chopsticks. Tenn was caught by surprise and paused before nodding slowly. Gaku brought the chopsticks to his mouth. “Open up.” Tenn’s face turned a bright shade of red once he realized that Gaku was planning to feed him.

He opened his mouth unsurely and bit down on the noodles. “I can feed myself you know.” He informed in a stubborn tone as he chewed. Gaku chuckled, bringing the chopsticks back to his bowl. “I know, but I like watching you get all flustered.” He teased. Tenn stuck his tongue out at him playfully. Gaku laughed and returned the gesture. 

They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying their meal with eachother’s presence. Both of them were just about finished eating when Gaku reached across the table and took Tenn’s hands. Tenn stiffened as he blushed, looking up at Gaku. “W-what?” 

Gaku gave him a warm, genuine smile. “Nothing. I just… I love you so much.” He replied fondly. Tenn looked away, flustered. “How can you say such embarrassing lines. Just how much romance novels have you been reading?” He muttered, not pulling away from the other man’s grip.

“Oi, shut up. Cheesiness runs in my blood.” Gaku growled, leaning closer to Tenn as a smirk formed on his lips. “

“I can tell.” Tenn challenged, leaning closer as well and looks him straight in the eye. Without hesitating, Gaku leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Tenn’s. Tenn however, started to kiss him back but soon realized that they were in public. He pulled away immediately. “Gaku… we’re in public!” He whisper shouted. 

Gaku frowned, leaning in again. “But there’s nobody here.” He complained, wanting to kiss him badly. Tenn shook his head. “There could be people watching us from outside these windows. There could be cameras in here. And there are workers here too! You never know.” He scolded. 

Gaku pouted as he stood up, ready to pay the bill. “Fine, brat.” He grumbled. “But you owe me when we get back.” He ordered sternly. Tenn stood up as well and rolled his eyes with a small smile. “When we get back, you can kiss me as much as you so desire.”


	3. BEACH DAY!! PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He jumped onto the floatie with full force which sent Tenn flying through the air and into the water.
> 
> He laughed, feeling quite full of himself as he peered down into the water. “Oi, you alright down there?” He asked, looking around for Tenn. Gaku’s voice slowly trailed off when he caught no sight of him. “Tenn?” He squeaked as he began to panic.  
> When he still didn’t receive a response, Gaku dove into the water and started to look for him. “Tenn? You’re scaring me, come out! This isn’t funny!” He growled, praying that Tenn was just playing with him. He began to swim underwater, desperately trying to find his boyfriend.
> 
> He couldn’t have drowned or anything, could he? There’s no way. Gaku finally came up for some air, having no luck of finding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy another chapter! Hehe thank you for giving me scenario ideas (you know who you are if you're reading this) 
> 
> I decided to split this chapter into two parts because it was extra long... stay tuned for more angst in part two... :)
> 
> I also used an rp i had as a little reference to this chapter so credits to the people i did the rp with!!! Enjoyyy~ 
> 
> -sammi

“Are we there yet??” Tamaki whined for the sixth time in the past 5 minutes. Sogo sighed and shook his head. “Tamaki-kun, we got into the car not long ago.” 

Gaku groaned as he leaned back in his seat. He dropped a hat over his face. “God, just let me sleep.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. “You’re the one to blame for staying up late last night.” Tenn said from beside him, reading a book. 

Idolish7, Trigger, and Re:Vale were taking a fun trip to the beach together. They’ve been planning this trip for a while now and finally managed to get their schedules to match, plus today’s weather was perfect! Sunny skies, a warm breeze, hot but not too hot! 

They were split up into two groups for the ride there. Gaku, Tenn, Tamaki, Sogo, and Momo, with Yuki driving in the first van. Iori, Riku, Nagi, Mitsuki, and Yamato, with Ryuu driving in the van behind them. 

“I want my pudding!” Tamaki hissed, impatiently kicking the back of Momo’s seat. Momo let out a small squeal as he felt a thump against his back. “Tamaki-kun, don’t do that. Apologize!” Sogo scolded, shaking his head. 

Momo chuckled, turning around to face them. “Don’t worry about it! I’m a pretty tough man so it didn’t hurt at all! But don’t kick me tooo hard because I might get suuupperrr injured and I might never be able to move again!!! Actually, that’s pretty unlikely, isn’t it? I’m not too sure ‘cause I’ve never been really good at calculations! But my darling Yuki is very smart! Yuuukkkiiii what’s the probability of me getting so injured that I’ll lose the capability to move around???” He yapped, looking over at Yuki who was driving. 

Yuki’s eyes stayed fixed on the road as he pretended to think. “Very likely. In fact, it happens to most people.” He answered, making a right turn. Momo gasped. “Noooo!!! Yuki, you’ll protect me, right???? Please protect me!!!!” He pleaded. Yuki rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Of course. Always.” 

Before long, they finally arrived at the beach. Tenn got out of the car and stretched before going to the trunk to unload their things. Gaku, who ended up not getting any sleep, went help him unload the stuff. “OH! HELLO~! I MISSED YOU!” Nagi yelled from the other van parked about 20 meters from theirs, blowing a kiss in their direction.  
Riku hopped out of the van and waved to them as well. “Tenn-nii! Did you have a nice car ride?” He shouted.

Tenn simply nodded, returning back to what he was doing. Ryuu, who was unloading things with Yamato out of their trunk called out to them. “Gaku! Tenn! You guys have the cooler right?” 

Gaku waved and pulled a cooler out of the trunk. “Yeah, we got it!” Ryuu gave him a thumbs up continued to unload their things. 

Eventually, they finally dragged all of their stuff out of the two vans and arrived at the actual beach. Tenn breathed in the salty air as the breeze blew against his face. He relaxed, listening to the waves crash and everyone’s excited chatter. 

They all found a spot on the sand to set up their stuff. Beach towels, umbrellas, beach chairs, backpacks, a cooler, mountains of belongings. Tenn sat down on his beach towel, taking in the gorgeous view around him. Riku plopped down on the sand, dragging Iori down with him, forcing Iori to help him make a sand castle. 

Tenn smiled sadly at them. He remembered when he and Riku used to do that when they were little. 

Gaku sat himself down next to Tenn and pulled out a tube of sunscreen. He took off his shirt and pants (he was wearing a pair of swim shorts underneath) and started to apply the cream all over his exposed skin. He huffed, having trouble reaching his back. “Tenn, your boyfriend is struggling. Please help him.” Ryuu said, approaching them. Yamato was walking next to him with a can of beer in his hands. 

Gaku narrowed his eyes and proceeded to try to rub sunscreen on his back. “I don’t need help.” 

Tenn stared at him down, just to watch how long it’ll take him to break. Gaku groaned in defeat. “Fine, maybe I do need a little help.” He admitted. Tenn rolled his eyes, taking the tube of sunscreen from him. “Lay down on your chest.” He ordered. Gaku did as he was told and lied down on his chest. 

Tenn squeezed some cream out of the tube and rubbed it on his back.  
Gaku sighed, resting his head on his crossed arms as his muscles relaxed. “God… Tenn, your hands are magic. Keep going.” He murmured. Tenn smirked as he continued to massage his back. 

After 10 minutes of massaging, Tenn started to get bored and tired. Gaku was pretty much half asleep already, too relaxed to even move. He grunts deeply as he slowly gets up. Tenn put the cap back onto the tube and stared at the ocean. “I want to go there.” He blurted quietly, looking away when he realized he had said it out loud. 

Gaku stood up and brushed some sand off his shorts. “Alright, let’s go.” He agreed, holding out his hand for Tenn. “But I just put sunscreen on you.” Tenn hesitated. Gaku shrugged. “It’s okay. C’mon.” He assured as Tenn took his hand and stood up.

“Tenn-nii! Yaotome-san! Over here!” Riku yelled from the water. He was on a giant inflatable donut and was also holding onto another one. “I BROUGHT TWO GIANT DONUTS!” He exclaimed, as the waves carried him up and down. Gaku chuckled and shook his head. “When did he even-“

Tenn laughed and started to drag Gaku over to the ocean. They charged into the cool refreshing water, splashing everyone around them. 

Gaku tripped on a rock and fell into the water with a huge splash. He came back up not long after, and whipped his wet hair to the side, giving Tenn a cocky grin. Tenn chuckled and kicked more water in his direction as a response. Riku tossed a giant inflatable donut over to his twin, who caught it with ease. “Here you go, Tenn-nii!” He sang.

Tenn hopped onto the donut, sitting on one side of the hole with his legs hanging off the side. He dipped his feet in the water and patted the spot next to him. “Gaku, come sit here with me.” He prompted, showing off his sexy figure. Tenn was absolutely drenched and shirtless, his hair wet but somehow still looked perfect. It wasn’t sticking to his face, nor was it drooping over his head. 

Gaku smirked, running a hand through his wet hair as beads of water droplets ran down his face and body. He jumped onto the floatie with full force which sent Tenn flying through the air and into the water.

He laughed, feeling quite full of himself as he peered down into the water. “Oi, you alright down there?” He asked, looking around for Tenn. Gaku’s voice slowly trailed off when he caught no sight of him. “Tenn?” He squeaked as he began to panic.  
When he still didn’t receive a response, Gaku dove into the water and started to look for him. “Tenn? You’re scaring me, come out! This isn’t funny!” He growled, praying that Tenn was just playing with him. He began to swim underwater, desperately trying to find his boyfriend. He couldn’t have drowned or anything, could he? There’s no way. Gaku finally came up for some air, having no luck of finding him. 

He took a deep breath, ready to go back under when he caught something from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Tenn sitting on the floatie, smiling at him. “Hey.” He greeted. Tenn had simply wanted payback for yeeting him into the water.

Gaku furrowed his eyebrows as he felt anger explode from inside him. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, TENN?!” He shouted. “YOU HAD ME SO GODDAMN WORRIED!!! ARE MY FEELINGS A JOKE TO YOU?!!? I WAS SO WORRIED, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!!” Gaku roared, breathing heavily. 

Tenn stared at him, his jaws dropping slightly. He has never seen Gaku so angry towards him. He was usually unbothered by it but this time felt different. He went silent. The only thing he could here was Gaku’s panting, which was slowly slowing down. 

Tenn looked down, unable to meet Gaku’s eyes. He did feel a bit guilty for worrying Gaku like this but his anger was quite frightening. 

Gaku sighs, his expression softening as he recognizes the confused and hurt look on Tenn’s face. He slowly approaches him and gently pulls him into the water where Gaku embraces him.

He wraps his arms around Tenn, kissing his forehead. “I’m sorry… I was just worried and scared of losing you. I love you.” Gaku whispered, rubbing his back.

Tenn buried his face into Gaku’s chest, hugging him back tightly. “I’m sorry too.” He muttered. His heart felt warm, even though they were both wet and standing in cold sea water. He felt so safe and secure in Gaku’s arms. “…I love you too.” Tenn added, smiling into his bare chest.

Gaku chuckled, pressing another soft kiss on his temple. “I’m glad you do.” 

Tenn bit his lip and and pulls away from the hug. He hops back up on the floatie and eyed Gaku carefully before patting the spot next to him. “Sit.” He simply commanded. Gaku sighed with a smile and waded over to the floatie, gently sitting down this time. Tenn waited about 5 seconds before pushing Gaku into the water. 

He landed with a huge splash. Tenn laughed as Gaku struggled to get back up. Gaku shot him a glare. “Oi!” He shot, crossing his arms. “Hahaha, come back on. I won’t do it again.” Tenn chuckled, swinging his legs. 

Gaku grunted. “Forget it.” 

Tenn frowned and patted the spot again. “Gaku..” 

Gaku thought for a moment before meeting his eyes and smirking. “On one condition.” He said, holding up a finger. Tenn raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked. 

Gaku grinned. “Only if you sit on my lap.” He answered, watching Tenn carefully to catch every reaction. Tenn’s eyes widened as his face turned red. He looked away immediately, hoping that Gaku couldn’t see him blushing. But of course he did. “W-what?” He squeaked. 

“You heard me.” Gaku’s grin was growing bigger by the second. He couldn’t hide his amusement, he loved seeing Tenn flustered, especially when he’s the cause of it. 

Tenn mumbled something under his breath as he got off the floatie for Gaku to sit on. Gaku sat down with a triumph expression on his face and patted his own lap, signaling Tenn to sit down. 

Tenn slowly inched over, avoiding eye contact and gently sat down on his lap. He stiffened as he felt Gaku’s warm breath against his neck. Gaku wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck from behind. “How are you feeling?” He mumbled, teasingly. Tenn didn’t move, his heart pounding in his ears. “I-I… hate y-you so… m-much…” He trembled, his face turning redder by the second.

Gaku hummed as he pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder. “I love you too."


End file.
